


Royal Correspondence

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Banter, Epistolary, F/M, Love Letters, Married Life, Mutual Pining, Post-Game(s), Post-War, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: A record of the personal and intimate correspondence between His Majesty King Claude von Riegan of Almyra and the Archbishop-Queen Byleth Eisner von Riegan of Fodlan over the course of one long winter spent apart during their first year of marriage.Answers the question: How does one send nudes in semi-medieval times? Keep your artist friends close!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Golden Dawn [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488245
Comments: 24
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing up my fic Trouble in Paradise, I immediately had the idea for this set of letters. It basically pure banter and fluff. It took me a while to figure out the epistolary formatting, though. Thanks to La_Temperanza for the template! I wish AO3 supported more fonts, but alas... Please imagine Byleth's handwriting as stiff and blocky and Claude's as swoopy and extra as I do.

_07 Red Wolf Moon, Year 1188  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

My dearest Byleth,

I hope you are well and keeping warm. It’s still hot here, even in winter. Have you seen any snow yet? I’d kill for a snowflake or two. 

Negotiations here continue at a snail's pace. Who knew it would be so difficult to systematically dismantle centuries of bad blood between formerly warring nations...?

... I can practically feel your glare from across the mountain range. Ah, I miss you.

Just because something is difficult it doesn’t mean it isn’t worth fighting for. Right? Right?? We’ve come this far so we can’t stop now. The sunrise over our dream is just breaking over the horizon. I can feel it, and I hope you can, too. 

Mother and Padir send their regards. She has already started making preparations for her trip to Fodlan next season and he’s sulking about it. I don’t blame him...

Has Ignatz started that portrait yet? Tell him I want to see sketches. Several.

I’ve enclosed the updates on the new trade routes. It’s been a massive chore, but I think I’ve got it sorted now. If anyone complains, please toss them in the ocean. 

I’ll be waiting for your next letter (and those sketches).

I miss you terribly. Spring can’t come soon enough. 

Love, 

Claude 

\---

_17 Red Wolf Moon, Year 1188  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

It’s very cold here and I hate it. The estate feels very big and empty and quiet without you here with me. 

No snow yet, but it’s been hailing all week.

Thank you for the trade report. I’m afraid I’ll have to throw Lorenz in the ocean for you. Maybe after the spring thaw. The fish are not biting as it is.

The church reformation is going as well as expected, and by that I mean it’s awful. Rhea left us quite a mess, and I’m trying to navigate it all without offending someone... Everyone... It's quite the conundrum. Traveling between the monastery and the estate is tiresome by carriage. I wish I could fly on a wyvern like you.

Refugees are still arriving daily, and we are doing our best to house them. They are building a new wing into the monastery which is frankly miraculous, but thankfully that’s one thing we all have agreed to prioritize. There are also still small groups of Imperial loyalists that the knights have been dealing with off and on, but it seems like things are calming down as it gets colder. 

Seteth reports that Lysithea, Linhardt, and Hanneman are hard at work with their new crest research initiative. I hope something good comes out of it. 

Judith wanted you to read this assessment of the local farms in Daphnel. I’m afraid it's quite dire. We are supplementing as much as we can out of the royal storehouses but I’m afraid it will be a very hard winter for many. What can we do?

Is it Spring yet? 

Sincerely,

B. Eisner von Riegan

\---

_25 Red Wolf Moon, Year 1188  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

Dear B. Eisner von Riegan,

I miss your lovely face and your unshakable calm. I could use some of your strength and fortitude when dealing with the council here. 

Even without the anti-unification faction lurking some people still hold grudges and make trouble. There’s this one guy I swear could be Alois’ twin brother, except twice as brown and about ten times more of a pain in the ass... Why can’t we all just get along?

Hilda has been extremely helpful, though. I had worried that asking her to stay would cause tension between the Goneril family and our allies here, but if anything she’s been instrumental in building relationships with the nobility here. She has charmed quite a few council members to our cause and seems to have a different dinner companion every evening. I thought she might have a good head for diplomacy if she set her mind to it, and I’m gratified to be correct. I’m glad she’s here. 

Still, I miss you, incredibly, deeply and always. 

They still talk about how you marched through the streets covered in blood that one time. So, that’s pretty great at least. 

I’ve had some of our surplus supplies arranged to be flown to Judith for the farmers. If the pass wasn’t frozen solid we could send more... It may not be enough, but I hope it helps. Sadly there is only so much a wyvern can carry. 

Can the monastery take in any more folks if things get bad? How long until the construction is complete? 

It’s still hot here. Please send snowflakes. 

And where are those sketches you promised? 

With love,

C. Eisner von Riegan 

\---

_15 Ethereal Moon, Year 1188  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

Thank you for the supplies - they really helped. We’ll be eating a lot of potatoes for the next few moons, but we will carry on. It began snowing a few days ago and has not stopped since. I imagine the weather may delay our correspondence for a time, but I hope you are well. 

Garreg Mach has finished construction of the new wing early last week. It’s really something. They even decorated for the Millenium Festival with garlands and the like. Quite cheerful. 

Seteth has his hands full but never turns anyone out. The new diplomacy curriculum you assisted with seems to be popular. The students this year are amazing, too. Cyril is at the top of the class, of course. You would be very proud. I know I am. 

While I was there, I met with the church officials again and had a bit of a breakthrough. I think they finally are realizing how much Rhea kept from them... It’s been enlightening (no pun intended). We are moving forward, one small step at a time. We may see that sunrise, yet.

I want to watch it together. 

I’ve enclosed twenty snowflakes but I imagine they will melt on the way.

Love,

Byleth 

P.S. - I posed for Ignatz today, but he won’t let me see the sketches yet. He’s being very stubborn. Will report back soon. 

P.P.S. - Don’t make fun of my signature 

\---

_01 Guardian Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

Byleth,

I’ve been in back to back meetings all day today, but I wanted to send you a quick letter while I could. We rang in the new year at the palace with a feast and lots of dancing, but all I could think of was how much I miss you. Do you remember our first dance? I was trying so hard to make you smile, to win you over... Do you think I succeeded? I think that night may have been when my dreams and you became inseparable. 

Every night I dream of you, and when I wake up and you’re not with me... I don’t know how much longer I can stand it. I didn’t think it would be this hard. I am counting the moons, the weeks, the days and minutes and seconds until I can see you again. 

I love you very, very much. 

Sincerely,

Claude 

P.S. - I miss you.

\---

_10 Guardian Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

Your last letter nearly made me cry. I hate crying, but I love you. I miss you so very much. Sometimes I feel it in my chest and it hurts to breathe. I try to remember that it is just one season, just a few more moons... But It feels like a century already. 

On the bright side, Ignatz finally let me have one of his sketches which I have included here for your review. He says this is a first draft, but he’s gone through about twenty by my estimation. 

What do you think? I think it's coming along quite nicely, even though I feel a bit like a pumpkin nowadays. He will start on the actual painting next week. 

The baby has started to kick. It’s a very strange sensation, but it makes me think of you, so I like it. 

I caught eight fish yesterday so we didn’t have to eat potato soup. Again.

I miss you. And steak.

Love,

Byleth 

\---

_20 Guardian Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

My dearest Byleth,

You are a vision of loveliness. I stared at the drawing for hours. You are the most beautiful pumpkin I’ve ever seen.

Please give Ignatz my most sincere thanks. 

Also, please send a nude one next. 

It’s necessary for reasons I will not disclose here.

Your devoted husband,

Claude 

\---

_30 Guardian Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

You first.

Love,

B

\---

_05 Pegasus Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

Byleth,

Challenge accepted, Teach. Challenge. Accepted.

Love,

C

\---

_14 Pegasus Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

I feel like I should be alarmed by your last letter, but I am very tired today and I miss you. My back hurts. 

The sun was out and some of the snow began to melt, just a little. I know it’s too early for a real thaw, and it will take longer in the mountains, but maybe we can start to plan in earnest. 

I visited the refugees stationed in Remire Village. It was a sad sight, but they are safe enough and fed. In the spring, many of them intend to join the rebuilding efforts and stay to farm the land again.

I hope things have settled down in Almyra. Has your mother tried to poison anyone else lately? I miss her, too. Please give her the enclosed letter.

Love,

Byleth 

\---

_20 Pegasus Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

Byleth, 

I hope you enjoy this. I had to pose for three hours and now my backside is numb. 

Your turn.

Love, 

Claude 

P.S. - Mother nearly punched a guy today when he called Padir a cripple. She’s also been pestering me about baby names. So, she’s good.

P.P.S. - By the way, I think I’m going to build us a castle in the mountains

\---

_30 Pegasus Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

I was not feeling well so Lorenz opened my mail for me before I could warn him. I’m not sure if he will ever be able to look you in the eye again. 

Wherever did you find someone to draw such a revealing portrait? It is a very good likeness.

I stored it away for private viewing. 

I have been thinking more about baby names. For a boy, what do you think of Jeralt? And Helena for a girl?

I saw grass poking through the snow today and nearly cried. I’m about done with all these emotions. How do normal people function?

Please come home soon.

And what’s this about a castle? Explain.

Love,

Byleth 

P.S. - I asked Ignatz about returning your favor and he almost fainted. I think he’s considering it.

\---

_09 Lone Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Byleth, 

I hope you are feeling better. Are you ill or is it just the baby? Either way, please take care. I hate that I am not there to care for you myself.

If Lorenz begins avoiding me when I come back I might count my lucky stars. Glad you enjoyed the drawing, though. You can buy anything nowadays if you know where to look. 

And I do.

The unification plans are finally done and somehow I miraculously got everyone to agree on ratification. See attached. We can move forward with formal arrangements next moon if you can rally signatures on your end as well. If all goes to plan I will be in your arms soon after.

And as for baby names... Little Jerry Eisner von Riegan, eh? It could work. And if you’re trying to score points with my mother with “Helena” you can stop. She already likes you more than me. 

Also enclosed are some architectural plans I commissioned. I think we need a bigger place to raise our own personal battalion. Location is the main sticking point. 

Know anyone who can level a few mountaintops? 

Love,

Claude 

P.S. - Hilda made this for you. It sparkles near dark magic (not really) 

\---

_20 Lone Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

I am feeling better today, just tired and a little dizzy. Marianne says I need to eat more red meat. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?

I’ve already collected approximately seventy-five percent of the signatures needed. I think a few of the former lords are hiding from me. Don’t worry, I will drag them out. 

And are you serious with these castle plans? Is your family going to pay for this? We are still eating potatoes over here for three meals a day, remember?

Still, it would be nice, wouldn’t it?

Maybe we start by building a trading outpost and go from there. 

There was a legend about the Sword of the Creator cutting a mountain in half, wasn’t there...? I’m afraid I’m a tad rusty. We also know several warlocks that could do some demolition, though. 

General Goneril has been grumbling about Hilda not writing him often enough. The bracelet she made is lovely, though. It seems like she’s keeping busy. Please send her my thanks. 

I miss you.

Love,

Byleth 

\---

_29 Lone Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

Dearest Byleth,

Every day I’m not with you I die a little inside. I hope you’re able to get those signatures before I permanently expire. 

I sent a scouting party to the mountains but they returned quickly as the pass is still frozen solid. Damn it all. 

I have enclosed updated plans for a trading outpost. If we start right after thaw maybe it would be ready by summer. 

Sharpen your sword. 

All my love,

Claude

P.S. - Mother suggested Claudia for a girl and I think it has a nice ring to it. Is it too much?

\---

_04 Great Tree Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude,

Please view the enclosed while alone. 

Love,

Byleth 

P.S. - I got all the signatures. And the outpost looks more reasonable. Let’s make it happen.

P.P.S. - I veto Claudia. Sorry. 

\---

_13 Great Tree Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

My dearest and most amazing wife Byleth,

You have restored me. Enlightened me. I am alive and filled with the light of a thousand stars.

I believe you could melt the ice off the mountaintops with your beauty. I’ll be sure to check. 

Please give Ignatz this for me in thanks. Also, tell him that if he retains any copies of that image I will banish him. I can banish people now, right? 

I can’t wait to see you. Kiss you. And do lots of other things to you. Repeatedly.

Love,

Your extremely gratified husband Claude 

P.S. - How about Claudio?

\---

_18 Great Tree Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Claude, 

The sun was shining today. I had a lovely view of the bay from the window, but I was stuck inside doing paperwork all day. At least the treaty is finally complete. I can barely believe it. 

Lysithea had a breakthrough with her crest research. Hanneman and Linhardt are preparing to perform an experimental procedure on her in the next few days. She is very excited and very nervous. I will keep you updated. 

The church has also finally agreed to the reforms I requested. I feel like I’m dreaming, but it happened. After all the work I’ve done with the refugees and the rebuilding effort, the people have rallied behind me. The bishop even kissed my hand yesterday. Things are really changing. 

...Or maybe they just can’t say no to a pregnant woman with a sword. 

Either way, I’m satisfied. We are moving forward towards the sunrise.

The baby was very active today. I swear I felt a backflip. Taking after their father already it seems. 

I’m glad you liked the drawing. Ignatz insists it was the only copy and seemed offended that you would imply otherwise. He was very excited about the other patronage requests, though. Let’s wait until the baby is born and do a family portrait next. 

I can’t wait to see you. I hope your enthusiasm is retained upon seeing me again in person. I feel about as large as a barn. A very round barn. 

Love,

Byleth 

P.S. - No to Claudio. Sorry. Please do not suggest Claudius next. 

\---

_22 Great Tree Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

My beautiful and very round barn Byleth,

The arrangements for the first official Almyran-Fodlan trade expedition and the new outpost have been finalized. We will be bringing you quite a haul. Mother insists on a caravan, and plenty of supplies as well, of course. 

Did I tell you she knitted a baby blanket?? I can’t believe it. My mother can knit! She has somehow also acquired a rather astounding amount of baby clothes and toys. I think two trunks won’t be enough. She’s taking this grandmother thing very seriously if you can’t tell. Padir is beside himself with sorrow that he can’t come with us, but Nader will be staying back with him so hopefully they won’t get too lonesome.

I’ve included a full manifest of our planned supplies here. Hilda and I will be flying at the head of it all, of course, but with a train this large we won’t move quickly. There are animals and plenty of feed, too. We will leave off some materials and a garrison at the site of the new outpost, but it will still take us at least two weeks to get it all to you, unfortunately. Once we make it through the mountains we’ll stop off for a bit at the Locket, though I hate to delay things further... Holst has insisted. 

I’m sending out a fresh pair of scouts into the mountains tomorrow morning. If they come back with bad news I will simply scream. 

I am hoping for the best outcome for Lysithea... I know she must be terrified. I can’t even think up a proper joke. My thoughts are with her, and you, as always.

Sincerely,

Your Very Impatient Husband Claude

P.S. - What about Roxana? It means “little star” in Almyran 

\---

_27 Great Tree Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Estate of Derdriu_

Dear Claude,

The manifest you sent is astounding. Will you really be able to bring that much over the mountains? Our stores here are so low after the hard winter, if even half of what you’ve written makes it here it will make a world of difference to so many people. 

The refugees at Remire have started rebuilding the village proper now and getting the fields ready for planting next moon. The progress they’ve made in so short a time is amazing, and while it’s been hard work, there is new hope on the faces I see there. 

You’ll be relieved to hear that Lysithea’s procedure went well — better than we dared to hope. She’s still recovering, but they were able to remove her additional crest. We still don’t know what that will mean for her health ultimately, but she’s so very happy. 

She finally accepted Cyril’s offer and they will be wed after his graduation in the spring. I hope you’ll be here to attend with me. 

What this all means for the future of crest research has yet to be determined, but I’ve never seen Linhardt so motivated. That's really a miracle on its own. Hanneman is, of course, overjoyed as well.

The baby is so active lately. I can barely sleep with it all, and missing you. I’ve taken to getting up and looking at the stars. The thought that you may be looking up at the same sky makes me feel a little better. 

Please come home soon.

Love,

Byleth 

P.S. - If I have to go up there and melt the mountaintops myself, I will. 

P.P.S. - I do like Roxana. Pretty. 

\---

_3 Harpstring Moon, Year 1189  
The Royal Palace of Almyra_

Byleth,

I am writing this quickly as things are happening fast now. 

If you wished upon a star, your wish must have come true. I will soon be able to give my congratulations to Cyril and Lysithea in person.

The scouts came back today. The pass is finally open and Mother, Hilda, and I will be leaving as soon as the supplies can be loaded up. I’m packing a few wagons myself. 

If all goes well we should arrive about a week after you receive this letter. I’ll send riders ahead at the Locket. 

I can’t wait to see you, and that sunrise, together.

Love,

Claude 

\---


	2. Epilogue ~ Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth are reunited after their winter apart.

Byleth paced nervously in the entrance hall of the Goneril estate. Her back hurt something terrible, as did her feet, but those sensations were nothing compared to the anxious tension flooding her entire being. She stopped in front of one of the many mirrors that lined the hall and adjusted her dress and hair for what felt like the hundredth time. She sighed, long and hard through her nose. Had she been this nervous even on their wedding night? 

She heard a fanfare of trumpets from outside the gates and tensed. They were here! She gave herself one more cursory look in the mirror before turning to face the doorway, hands clasped over the generous swell of her belly. The baby shifted restlessly, making her feel a little queasy. 

The doors to the courtyard opened and the delegation entered the estate, trumpets blaring and standards waving gaily in the early spring breeze. 

Holst Goneril led Hilda, Duchess Riegan, and Claude into the hallway.

Claude looked tired and travel-worn, his beard thicker on his cheeks and hair wind tousled, but even still the sight filled her with warmth. When he saw her standing there waiting, he came to a sudden and complete stop, the soldiers behind him nearly colliding into his back. His expression changed swiftly from shock to disbelief mixed with mounting joy.

“Byleth...?”

She shrugged a little, giving him a thin, wavering smile. “Surprise!” 

He crossed the large room faster than she thought possible, and then he was kissing her, kissing her with all the longing and passion that had built up from their season of separation, arms around her almost, almost too tight.

She broke the embrace, laughing and crying all at once. “Oh, be careful...! The baby!”

He didn’t release her, but held her at arm's length, looking at her up and down in wonder as if it was the first time he had seen her. Indeed, that’s what it felt like. A few moons ago she had been only barely beginning her second trimester, and now she was only a few weeks away from being full term. She felt very large and vulnerable, but he only gazed at her with so much warmth and open desire she felt like she might combust right then and there. 

“You look... so beautiful,” he said breathlessly. “I can’t believe it! I’m a complete mess and you're in here looking like a godsdamn dream...!”

He turned back to Hilda and his mother. “Did you know she would be here?”

Hilda grinned wickedly. “You’re not the only one who can scheme, Mr. Leader-Man!” She said tartly. “It was the Professor’s idea, of course. We are just pawns in her tactical plans once again.”

Byleth sniffed and collected herself. “You don’t have to put it quite like that...! I was just so eager to see you, I couldn’t help myself.”

He laughed. “Someone could at least have warned me to take a bath...!”

Byleth didn’t care about that, not now and not here. All that mattered was that they were together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the spicy sequel, please read the next story in this series ;)


End file.
